


hungover. //

by morgekisses



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tea, but adorable, cute gay boys, hangovers, slightly hungover, tea?!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgekisses/pseuds/morgekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about matty and george from the 1975. a bit of cute gay boys, really.</p>
<p>tumblr:<br/>http://morgekisses.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungover. //

matty stumbles into the living room, his frail hands clutching a warm mug of well-needed tea. his head is pounding and his hair is a wild mess. he’s drowning in one of george’s oversized black jumpers, his collarbones peeping out and his milky white thighs making an appearance. “you alright, mate?” george says, a concerned frown painting his features.  “yeah, don’t worry yourself babe, I’m good now” george mumbles an unsure-sounding “okay” and tries to ignore the untimely feeling in his pants at matty’s term of endearment. matty, still hungover from last night, sways groggily over to the couch and plants himself on george’s lap. george, used to matty’s hungover bullshit, just complies and settles his long arms around matty’s petite waist. matty flops his head down and buries his head in the crook of george’s neck and inhales deeply. george stiffens as he feels matty’s soft plump lips brush gently over his pulse. he hums as matty’s lips travel further up his neck, his tongue peeping out and his teeth grazing over his sweet spot. george gasps lightly in surprise when matty bites down and begins to suck gently. “I want you, george” matty whispers roughly in his ear. “babe, you have to rest, maybe later.” george replies hesitantly. matty whines in protest and grinds down firmly into george’s crotch.  “matty…” he says warningly. matty looks at him smirking devilishly and trails his hands up george’s chest, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.


End file.
